La estrella de mi alma
by khemia
Summary: El solo deseaba regresar a esos dias en los que eran felices juntos, regresar a los dias en los que la estrella que iluminaba su alma se llamaba amor    Bien este es mi primer ChinaxJapon, por favor denle una oportunidad aunque sea chiquita
1. Chapter 1

_Pues bien aqui vengo a molestarlos de nuevo_

_Me llene de valor y al fin me dicidi a escribir y publicar mi primer ChinaxJapon_

_Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerengia para el nombre porfa diganmela si? _

_Hetalia no me pertenece y eso _

_ahora si los dejo con el fic_

_

* * *

_

_-Nee Nee gege dicen que si besas a alguien bajo esta "sakura" tendrás un amor que no tendrá fin - __-enserio ha-haue? - _

_-bueno eso dicen…-_

_-Pues vamos a comprobarlo, quieres tener un romance desenfrenado conmigo Nihon?-_

_-Gege yo… si-_

_

* * *

_

Era una típica reunión de naciones, Italia comía pasta, Grecia dormía, Bielorrusia acosaba a Rusia, Letonia temblaba, Romano maldecía, Inglaterra y Francia se peleaban, América* se metía en la pelea, China ofrecía dulces gratis, Japón… bueno el estaba de acuerdo con todo, Suiza lo regañaba y Alemania tenia dolor de cabeza… en fin era una típica reunión de naciones tal y como todos la conocen excepto por un pequeño detalle, mientras ofrecía dulces a los otros, China miraba a Japón sin que este se diera cuenta, observaba todos y cada uno de sus delicados movimientos, su cabello negro, lacio y brillante, su piel pálida con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, y lo que mas le gustaba ver, sus ojos, esas obres color chocolate carentes de brillo, carentes de expresión, le gustaba contemplar esos pozos sin fondo e intentar encontrar alguna seña de emociones en ellos, intentar descifrar que pasa por la cabeza de Japón de su Japón , trayendo a su cabeza recuerdos de cuando era solo un niño tan indefenso y pequeño, tan dulce y tranquilo, tan callado y aplicado, tan tímido tan hermoso tan perfecto que logro enamorarlo con su vos, suave y tranquila, y su mirada tan vacía y a la vez llena de emociones; trae a su mente recuerdos tan felices pero que ahora son dolorosos y entonces mira hacia otro lado creyendo que nadie se dio cuenta que observaba a Japón casi como un acosador, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos negros se dieron cuenta de ello y una pequeña sonrisa adorno las delicadas facciones de la dueña de esos ojos azabache

-Kiku-nii esto me acompañarías a dar un paseo? - luego de la reunión Taiwán se dispuso alcanzar a Japón pera poder hablar con el, impulsada mas que nada por la curiosidad de saber que es lo que pasaba por la mente de el, por descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no,

-Mei-mei-san claro que si - a Japón le agradaba que ella le hablara aun después de portarse tan mal con sus hermanos, _portarse tan mal con Yao_

-ahora ya no me dices Wan-Wan – le dijo con un adorable puchero, a los ojos de Japón

-pensé que no te gustaba que te dijera así- No pudo evitar sonreír levemente

-no me gusta, pero viniendo de ti es lindo- Dijo sin mas dejando a Japón sumamente sorprendido, y con una expresión de ternura en su rostro

-Bien vamos "Wan-Wan" – cuando salían, Taiwán pudo sentir la nirada molesta y celosa de China y en sus labios se dibujo un casi imperceptible sonrisa

Se perdieron entre las calles de Londres, lugar donde se llevo a cabo la reunión de naciones, y se instalaron en una cafetería para poder tomar un refrigerio y platicar de cosas triviales, en eso estaban cuando sin querer Mei-Mei toco un tema un poco delicado para Japón, China.

-Dime Kiku como eras cuando niño-

-por que quieres saber eso wan-wan- dijo algo molesto o talvez... melancólico

-pues tu me conoces desde que era una niña, pero yo no se nada de tu infancia-

-bueno y que es lo que quieres saber?- le pregunto ya mas tranquilo, tomando un poco de su te

-bueno… dime que te gustaba hacer- su nidada estaba llena de curiosidad

-pues me gustaba… _estar con Yao_ dibujar?- mintió incapaz de decirle sus verdaderos pensamientos

-si lo se, dibujas muy bonito, y que mas?- ella esperaba una respuesta distinta pero no se rendiría

-me gustaba escribir poemas-

-en serio? Me gustaría leer un poema escrito por ti-

-pues cuando quieras te los muestro, pero ya dejemos de hablar de mi y mejor cuéntame que haz hecho todo este tiempo- Japón esperaba que el no hubiera sido muy notoria su intención de cambiar de tema

-pues yo he estado bien como siempre, Im Yong es un idiota y mi relación con Yao no es muy buena que digamos pero ya me acostumbre a ellos, con el único con el que me llevo es con Xiang* el es muy amble conmigo y me agrada su compañía, sin embargo prefiero estar contigo- y sonrió como solo ella lo hacia, llena de ternura y cariño para el, solo para el, su querido hermano mayor

-Me alegro que estés bien, pero no crees que ya es un poco tarde- pregunto

-si pero no importa mientras este contigo-

-Aun asi creo que deberíamos regresar al hotel o Yao-san se preocupara-

-Si tu lo dices- decepcionada por finalizar su agradable paseo, pero feliz de haber confirmado sus sospechas, Kiku aun pensaba en Yao, lo extrañaba y era obio que a Yao le pasaba exactamente lo mismo con respecto a Kiku

No podía dormir, la conversación que tuvo con mei-mei no salía de su cabeza, le dolía, no por el hecho de mentirle a ella sino por que se estaba mintiendo a si mismo, el quería regresar el tiempo, quería regresar a su infancia, a los días soleados en los que podía reír con "el" y las noches llenas de estrellas en las cuales contemplaba el cielo junto a la persona que mas amaba queria regresar a aquellos días en los que ellos eran felices juntos, en los que la estrella que alumbraba su alma se llamaba amor

Y con esos pensamientos se quedo dormido

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Perdonen los errores y si no le entendieron a algo diganme y yo le explico

Esto, un par de aclaraciones: lo de la sakura al principio no se si lo vi en algun lado o yo me lo invente pero se me vino a la mente en clase de Progra y lo de America pues simple, me da flojera escribir Estados Unidos y eso pero bueno y lo de Taiwan bueno... tenia que buscar a alguen que ayudara a esos dos y pues...

Ahora si se aceptan sugerencias y esas cosas

Sin mas me despido

Atentamente,

Khemia Mustang


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien aqui otro cap _

_Perdonen los errores pero mi compu esta a punto de morir y pues... _

_espero que les guste_

_

* * *

__Al final no era cierto lo que decían de esa "sakura" por que yo te sigo amando, te amo mas que a mi propia vida, pero tu ya no me amas ¿no es así Nihon? _

* * *

Era el ultimo día de la reunión en Londres y aun no habían llegado a nada, todos los días era lo mismo, la misma rutina; Alfred sugería por millonésima vez un robot gigante que haría Japón con su tecnología, para acabar con el problema del calentamiento global, y Japón pues… estaba de acuerdo como siempre, cosa que molestaba a China e Inglaterra, y aunque al primero era a quien mas le molestaba, siempre era Inglaterra quien se oponía, y de nuevo lo mismo del día anterior, y el anterior, y el anterior, en fin era lo mismo siempre y por eso nunca de los nuncas llegaban a nada, este día no era la excepción, y al final todos se fueron decepcionados a sus casas, como siempre, China no fue la Excepción, salio acompañado de sus hermanos, dispuesto a llegar a su casa y dormir hasta tarde luego de tomar un baño, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien llamo su atención, Kiku estaba ahí en medio del pasillo, viendo hacia la sala de reuniones, como esperando a que saliera alguien, cosa que molesto a Yao y le dio mucho que pensar a cierta Taiwanesa que pudo notar el cambio de humor de su no tan querido hermano mayor, era mas que obvio que le molestaba que Japón se relacionara con otras personas, pero no era para que se pusiera así, apenas si pudo distraerlo de una manera muy sutil para que no fuera a celar a Japón, o si no su plan de echaría a perder, solo esperaba que funcionara porque realmente quería ver a esos dos juntos, no solo por ser una fujoshi sino porque apreciaba a sus hermanos, si, también apreciaba a China aunque nunca lo iba a admitir, no sabia que juntarlos iba a resultar mas difícil de lo que le resulta a Matthew que lo notaran

Y mientras la chica estaba pensando en "su plan" Alfred salio de la sala de reuniones y camino directamente hacia el japonés, cosa que notaron ambos chinos, cosa que molesto aun mas a Yao y obligo a Taiwán a pedirle ayuda a Hong Kong para evitar que China cometiera una locura, en sus palabras.

Y mientras Alfred y Kiku salían juntos rumbo al Jet privado del americano, el mas bajo sintió una mirada extraña pero no pudo identificar de donde vino, y Alfred… bueno tomando en cuenta cuantas veces lo han mandado a leer el aire* no es necesario describir su reacción

* * *

-Oye Kiku tu crees que me rechace- Ya en el Jet privado de América, este y el nipón habían iniciado una amena charla, el tema? Uno que la mayoría no se imaginaria viniendo de esos dos, el amor, ¿raro? Pues si pero con alguien tenían que hablar ese tipo de inquietudes y de forma curiosa y a causa de un comentario fuera de lugar del americano entre ellos se creo esa atmósfera de confianza y complicidad para hablar sobre sus problemas amorosos

-No tengo forma de saberlo Alfred-san, yo estoy en el mismo dilema- Aunque claro al hablar sobre tus problemas con alguien que esta en los mismos dilemas no esperas que este te resuelva la vida, pero al menos sirve que te desahogas

-Kiku declárate y así me entra mas confianza para declararme- o le pides a tu amigo que te de ánimos

-Alfred-san ya le dije que no es lo mismo, a diferencia de usted, para mi no es tan facil hablarle a mi hermano, no después de lo que hice, los recuerdos de mis actos no dejan que lo mire a los ojos sin sentir una inmensa culpa-

-Tu sabes que yo también le hice cosas horribles a Iggy, y cuando le hablo la culpa me asalta pero aun así…- a estas alturas de la conversación ambos tenían una expresión melancólica y culpable en el rostro

-No es lo mismo Alfred-san, yo desde pequeño siempre fui egoísta y me guarde todos mis sentimientos para mi mismo, jamás le conté a nadie sobre mis inquietudes o problemas, ni siquiera a Yao, cuando me molestaba, no decía nada, siempre miraba a la nada y dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero nunca me quejaba o exteriorizaba mi molestia, cuando me sentía triste, simplemente no mostraba expresión en mi rostro y cuando alguien me hablaba o algo sonreía de manera casi imperceptible como lo hacia las escasas veces que sonreía, cuando me sentía solo, abandonado, ignorado, simplemente no decía nada, solo desechaba esos sentimientos, los guardaba muy adentro y llega un punto donde la carga se hace demasiado pesada para que una persona la soporte, llega un momento donde olvidas como sentir por que desde siempre has desechado todos tus sentimientos, y el intentar desahogarte, liberarte de todo es algo técnicamente imposible y yo…yo… - La voz de de Japón se había cortado un poco y en su mirada había una tristeza infinita

-perdóname por decir lo que dije, pero no puedo evitarlo, al parecer el HERO ahora necesita ser salvado- Alfred hizo una mueca que pudo interpretarse como un intento de sonrisa

-Somos patéticos, Alfred-san- Ahora el japonés fue el que hizo una mueca, esta indescifrable

-lo se, siempre que intentamos hacer algo metemos la pata, pero…-

-pero..?-Al menos estos comentarios habían cortado el ambiente tan tenso que había, aunque sea insultándose a si mismos

-Al menos, siempre podemos animarnos el uno al otro- Termino con una sonrisa sincera, haciendo sonreír al otro

* * *

Bien creo que por ahora eso es todo, no entiendo por que no me salen los capitulos mas largos pero bueno...

espero que les haya gustado y que le hayan entendido a algo

y si pienso hacer a esos dos complices para conquistar a la persona que aman

una cosa, diganme con quien quieren que lie a Alfred por que aparte de kiku no me gusta mucho como queda con alguien asi que porfa sugerencias, sugerencias

ahora a responder comentarios (waa siempre quise hacer esto :p)

**SakuraHatori: **Gracias por tu sugerencia, me diste una idea y espero que este capi te haya gustado, y si Taiwan le hara de celestina y esas cosas

**Junjou-Panic: **Gracias po comentar, no entendiste lo de la sakura al principio? no te culpo, no lo expique muy bien pero el chiste es que es una especie de leyenda ( no se si existe o no pero en mi fic si ) y china le pregunta a Japon si quiere tener un romance desenfrenado con el y Japon le responde que si. Es como un recuerdo o pensamiento de china como el que puese al principio del cap y eso. y a que el ChinaxJapon es lo maximo ^^

**KuNaRo:** Ojala y tengas tiempo pronto, y por lo del el altar no es necesario, me basta con tus comentarios, y me alegra haberte hecho feliz

y bien sin nada mas que agregar me despido

Atentamente,

Khemia Mustang


	3. Chapter 3

_Aqui les traigo el _tercer capitulo

espero que les guste

Notas al final ^^'

_

* * *

_

Si tan solo…

_Si tan solo hubiera sido un mejor hermano, si tan solo hubiera notado esos pequeños cambios de actitud, las cosas que te molestaban, si tan solo… tuviera el valor de decirte que aun te amo… Nihon_

_

* * *

_

Otra vez, una vez mas estaban con lo mismo, de verdad que eran patéticos, como es posible que siempre terminaran en las mismas situaciones? Esos eran los pensamientos de Japón mientras intentaba buscar la llave de las esposas que llevaba en su muñeca.

Hace unas horas habían llegado a los Estados Unidos en el jet privado del americano y luego de terminar el papeleo que aun tenían pendiente de la reunión habían decidido descansar un poco antes de empezar con el nuevo proyecto que tenían en mente, en eso estaban cuando Alfred desapareció "misteriosamente" y unos momentos después Alfred llego con unas esposas en la mano, que donde las saco aun es un misterio, pero el chiste es que mientras jugaba con ellas se habían quedado esposados, y ahora no encontraban la llave para liberarse, el resultado? No podían alejarse mas de 20 o 25 centímetros el uno del otro y en esas condiciones era aun mas difícil buscar las llaves de las esposas, y lo mas desesperante es que siempre terminaban en este tipo de situaciones, desde enredarse con el obi de un kimono, hasta quedarse encerrados en el armario de las escobas, pasando por terminar embarrados de comida o lodo, por que pasaba esto, no lo sabían, lo que si sabían es que siempre que se libraban de un problema terminaban con otro mayor y en fin, de alguna u otra forma terminaban en situaciones que a algunos les parecerían graciosas, y a otros patéticas y lastimeras, y a ellos a estas alturas ya les parecian molestas, mas por el hacho de que ya se estaban acostumbrando a ellas y eso solo hacia la situación mas lamentable si es posible

-Alfred-san de verdad no tiene idea de donde pueda estar la llave- el japonés ya se estaba desesperando de ver al otro saltando de un lugar a otro en vez de ayudarlo a buscar la dichosa llave

-No tengo idea Kiku pero por favor encuéntrala rápido por que quiero entrar al baño, y no creo que tu quieras entrar conmigo- si Alfred estaba saltando para aguantarse las ganas que tenia de ir al baño

-Ya ya, pero no tengo idea de donde pudo haber caído y a este paso seguramente nos tardaremos varias horas para encontrarla- Kiku en ves de molestarse, empezaba a sentir lastima por su compañero

-Entonces acompáñame por que ya no puedo aguantar mas-

Y si Kiku tuvo que entrar con Alfred al baño, por eso de las esposas, claro manteniendo su distancia y viendo hacia otro lado, lo peor del caso? Pues que la dichosa llave curiosamente estaba en el bolsillo del americano y callo al excusado si que este se diera cuenta y cuando jalo de la cadena pues… de seguro estarían muchas horas buscando la llave de las esposas sin éxito alguno

Y así callo la noche en el continente americano y ambas naciones ya estaban hartas de buscar una pequeña llave, cansados y con hambre que era lo peor, por lo que comieron un poco y acordaron dormir como Dios los ayudara y seguir buscando al día siguiente, ni siquiera imaginaban que por esas cosas curiosas del destino, estarían esposados por varios días, tampoco paso por sus cabezas los problemas que esto traería

* * *

Mientras cierto nipón y cierto americano intentaban acomodarse en la cama de este último, con la ropa que tenían puesta entes de todo por que no les quedo de otra, en el otro lado del mundo, más específicamente en China, donde ya era de día, cierta taiwanesa se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que su hermano menor la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-en que piensas mei?- el hongkones se preocupo de ver a su hermana mayor tan metida en sus pensamientos

-eh yo… dime Xiang que piensas de Kiku?-

-Pues… no se, es una buena persona y también es fuerte y muy inteligente-la pregunta había tomado por sorpresa al chico

-y de Yao?- mientras que la taiwanesa solo buscaba alguien que la ayudara con la tara que se había auto impuesto

-mei por que me preguntas esas cosas?- Hong Kong tenia curiosidad por saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermana en estos momentos pero no era para tanto

-tu solo respóndeme, que piensas de Yao?-

-pues el es mi hermano y aunque jamás lo admitire frente a el lo quiero y…-se decidió a responderle pero fue interrumpido

-y que crees que siente por Kiku- pensó que talvez no debió haberlo interrumpido pero esto era mas importante

-pienso que lo extraña y que aun lo quiere, lo quiere mas de lo que alguna vez nos ha querido a nosotros- al principio se extraño de tantas preguntas, pero tonto no era y rápido comprendió de que iba el asunto

-Bien entonces esta decidido, me ayudaras a que esos dos vuelvan a ser tan unidos como eran antes- Dicto con una sonrisa

El chico se preguntaba en que se había metido

* * *

En otro lugar de aquella casa, los pensamientos de China estaban dirigidos únicamente a Japón.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pedirle perdón y decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto necesitaba de su presencia en esa casa, en su vida y que este le dijera que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero eso solo era una fantasía, algo que solo podía existir en su mente.

Rogaba a Dios por que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran, el solo buscaba la felicidad de Kiku aun si no era a su lado, solo deseaba que una sonrisa sincera adornara su rostro otra vez, aunque sea una ves mas, aunque no fuera dirigida a el

Pero como nada es eterno en este mundo, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por sus hermanos avisándole que ya era hora de la merienda, y sonrió como solo el podía hacerlo, una sonrisa a simple vista sincera, pero que ocultaba un mar de sentimientos, sentimientos para Japón únicamente para su Japón.

* * *

Y con el dúo dinámico los problemas habían empeorado, en toda la noche no habían podido dormir muy bien, porque, a pesar de que ya habían dormido juntos varias veces, estaban acostumbrados a moverse en la amplia cama del americano, mejor dicho este ultimo estaba acostumbrado a moverse a sus anchas por su cama mientras que el pelinegro solía dormir en posición fetal en una de las orillas de esta, pero gracias a las esposas, no habían encontrado una posición cómoda para ambos, por lo que cuando uno se quedaba dormido, el otro lo despertaba intentando acomodarse, y al día siguiente tenían una cara de cansados que no se la quitaba nadie, bajaron a la cocina a desayunar algo y siguieron con su misión imposible, buscar la llave de las esposas

Ya por eso del medio día, pensaron que una ducha no les vendría nada mal, y luego de pensar un rato en ello acordaron que uno se bañaría primero mientras el otro tenia los ojos vendados y luego repetirían el mismo procedimiento con el que tenia los ojos vendados para que esta también tomara una ducha, una solución sencilla en apariencia, pero cuando la pusieron en practica se toparon con otro problema, la ropa, pero a estas alturas cualquier cosa valía, por lo que fue les fue fácil quitársela, otra solución fácil y rápida, pero luego de ducharse, ya mas despejados por la acción del agua, se dieron cuenta de que el problema era mayor de lo que ellos habían pensado, para poder quitársela, no les importo romperla, pero recién ahora se daban cuenta de que gracias a las benditas esposas no podían ponérsela, sin embargo ya tenían demasiados dolores de cabeza como para agregar uno a la lista por lo que se quedaron sin camisa ni nada cubriendo su torso, lo bueno es que a esa hora del día hacia calor por lo que no les importo, bueno al americano no le importo, por que el mas bajo se veía bastante avergonzado pero no tenia mas opciones, ya se habían resignado a no encontrar la llave por lo que decidieron hacer lo que tenían que hacer desde el día anterior, trazar el plan para declararle sus sentimientos a Rusia y China respectivamente pero primero el almuerzo

Pidieron comida de Mcdonal's, cosas de América, y cuando llego, el repartidor los miro raro, pero era de esperarse, que pensaría cualquiera al ver a dos chicos sin camisa, esposados y con el cabello húmedo, señal de que acababan de ducharse, sin embargo esa ya es otra historia, y ellos sin prestar atencion a la extraña mirada que el chico les comieron y comenzaron a planear su fabulosa, o al menos decente, declaración

Pero al perecer ese día la mala suerte los perseguía por que a diferencia de el calor que hacía al medio día, por eso de las dos de la tarde y por esas cosas curiosas del destino empezó a hacer un frío del demonio, y ellos por su pequeño problema no podían ponerse un pinche suéter para protegerse del clima, pero ese también parecía el día de las soluciones fáciles, por lo que se acurrucaron en el sillón, juntos, demasiado para el gusto del nipón, pero con ese frío ni siquiera se quejo, y se taparon con una gruesa manta, asunto resuelto, ahora si a trazar su plan

Y en eso se les fue toda la tarde y talvez a las siete u ocho de la noche, se habían quedado dormidos, gracias al sueño que se cargaban desde la mañana, acurrucados en el sillón, y ahora si paso por sus cabezas los problemas que traería el estar esposados

Lo que no paso por sus cabezas fue ir con un cerrajero para que los ayudara, tampoco que al día siguiente amanecerían adoloridos por la posición, ni mucho menos que el problema de las esposas les traería bastantes cosas buenas, por que después de todo de algo malo siempre puede salir algo bueno y viceversa o no?

* * *

Bien aclaro algunas cosas:

- con lo de dormir juntos me referia a dormir solamente, entre Alfred y Kiku no hay nada (aun) talvez los lie un poco en pro de la historia pero en este fic no habra Ameripan, al menos no mucho, pero todas o casi todas las naciones van a creer lo contrario

- El por que de las cosas curiosas que pasan en la vida de ese par? pues no se, cada ves que pienso en ellos se me vienen a la cabeza un monton de situaciones graciosas y comprometedoras, exepto cuando el escenario es un campo de batalla

- Si al final voy a lliar a Alfred con Ivan, por que? bueno por loca (?)

- este es el capitulo mas largo que hago en toda mi vida, aun no se por que pero yo no puedo escribir capitulos largos, pero estoy trabajando en eso, voy a intentar que el proximo sea mas largo

Ahora a los comentarios

**Junjou-panic**: No esta vez no habra Ameripan en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero eso no significa que no pasara nada entre ellos, solo que no sera algo tan... Ameripan (?) y lo de taiwan pues si esta lindo y ahora Hong Kong se se le une y lo del RusAme pues yo tamben he pensado mucho en esos dos pero crei que yo era la unica loca y por lo de gege, pues segun yo gege es hermano en chino, no estoy segura pero el chiste es que... es que... tu solo di que si y ya, el chiste es que le esta diciendo hermano, en chino

**SakuraHatori: **Ya pronto veras la faceta celosa de Kiku, Ivan va ayudar mucho, y gracias a ello tambien veras la faceta celosa de Alfred, y si yao te parecio celoso, solo espera ve a este par, y tambien las locuras que hacen por los celos, llevandose a inocentes y desprevenidas naciones por delante. Yo tambien espero que mi compu no muera, por que hasta dentro de cuatro meses mi mama no va ni siqueira a pensar en comprarme una nueva, solo espero que esta aguante los cuatro o cinco meses hasta que me compren una nueva

Dudas, sugerenciais, criticas, felicitaciones, insultos o lo que sea puenden dejarlo

sin ma que agregar me despido

Atentamente,

Khemia Mustang


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo yo:p

aqui les traigo el capitulo cuatro

Espero que les guste y tambien hago una aclararcion, este capitulo es mas que nada sobre los lios del duo dinamico, pero tambien aqui esta el inico? de los lios del ameripan, y mejor lean por que...

ahora si aqui esta, disfrutenlo

_

* * *

_

El que no arriesga no gana, eso es algo que me dijeron hace muchos años, y no estoy arriesgando nada y a este paso lo único que lograre es perder cualquier oportunidad para estar contigo Nihon

* * *

Era un hermoso día en los Estados Unidos, a diferencia del día anterior el clima estaba calido, los pájaros cantaban y jugueteaban en los charcos que se habían formado con la lluvia del día anterior, las personas paseaban felices de la vida, al menos la mayoría, por que era día de descanso, y decidieron aprovechar que hacia tan buen clima para salir a pasear con sus familias, el cielo estaba despejado y en si, todo el panorama era realmente hermoso, si no fuera por la nave espacial (?) que se ocultaba CASI perfectamente tras unos arbustos y un niño con los ojos demasiado grandes para ser humano, pero esa es otra historia.

En la casa del representante de la nación las cosas eran muy distintas a las citadas anteriormente, si bien América y Japón y se estaban haciendo a la idea de pasas todo el día juntos, literalmente, aun se les hacia complicado coordinarse para no sufrir accidentes, y a eso de las 9 o 10 de la mañana, ya se habían accidentado, infinidad de veces

Primero, Alfred se llevo tremendo susto con el grito que pego Japón, como cosa rara ya que el americano era el escandaloso, y luego de el susto inicial, se dio cuenta del por que del grito, estaban en el sillón en una posición, se podría decir comprometedora, y por demás vergonzosa, pero al intentar moverse el dormir en esa posición les paso la factura, estaban todos adoloridos y aturdidos, además de que sin importar que durmieron varias horas, no descansaron bien, y otra vez tenían la misma cara de cansados que el día anterior, se ducharon repitiendo el mismo procedimiento de antes, y decidieron pedir algo para desayunar, por que ninguno estaba de ánimos para cocinar, además de que en la nevera del americano las provisiones se estaban acabando

Para desayunar, como era de esperarse, pidieron comida al Mc y cuando esta llego una niña pequeña pasaba enfrente de la casa agarrada de la mano de su madre, la cual los acuso de exhibicionistas y casi casi llamo a la policía, aparte de recibir miradas raras por parte de todos, y eso no fue todo, el desayuno aparentemente fue tranquilo, pero casi terminando de comer escucharon un ruido, al que no le prestaron demasiada atención, pero luego de este oyeron un ruido mas fuerte seguido de el sonido de algo que se rompía, por lo que decidieron investigar de donde provenía, y descubrieron a un gato (?) que se había metido a la casa, por donde, bueno un gato puede pasar por cada lugar así que no era de sorprenderse encontrar a un gato ahí, comenzaron con una nueva misión imposible: perseguir al gato pero seamos sinceros, a este par la mala suerte siempre los acompañaba, por lo que al intentar agarrar al gato tropezaron el uno con el otro y cayeron al suelo, una vez, y otra y otra y así, primero el gato de había comido la comida que estaba en la mesa que ellos acercarse al bendito animal, cuando al fin lograron coordinarse, el gato estaba en el segundo nivel, por lo que subieron las escaleras por obra y gracia del espíritu santo por que en esas condiciones, apenas si caminaban sin caerse y una vez arriba persiguieron al hinche gato ese, pero cuando el gato iba a bajar por las escaleras, no se dieron cuenta que se había quedado parado en el primer escalón contando de arriba hacia abajo, y le pisaron la cola, lo que provoco una reacción en cadena: el gato chillo ellos se asustaron, Alfred se tropezó y se agarro de Kiku, Kiku intento agarrarse de la baranda pero seamos sinceros, para alguien de complexión tan delgada y frágil sostener a alguien que le duplica o triplica el peso es algo difícil, y en esas condiciones casi imposible, por lo que termino cayendo junto con Alfred y para colmo de males sobre el gato, por lo que este los araño a ambos, mas al japonés, y siguieron rodando por las escaleras llevándose al pobre e inocente gato, el que los siguió arañando hasta que llegaron hasta abajo, que fue cuando pudo liberarse del enredo en el que había terminado metido, y se fue por donde había venido, nunca mejor dicho, mientras que el dúo dinámico termino besándose al pie de las escaleras, si, por que Alfred le había caído encima a Kiku, aplastándolo y de paso besándolo, y el pobre japonés no podía decir cual de las dos cosas les molestaba mas, y eso que solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que le pisaron la cola al gato hasta que se separaron, lo peor del caso fue que cuando estaban buscando un bendito botiquín para curarse los arañazos y algunos moretones que se habían hecho en el proceso de perseguir al gato, jalaron una toalla que estaba ahí, y el mentado botiquín les callo encima, haciéndoles mas golpes en el proceso, aparte de eso habían hecho un desorden en la casa que es imposible de describir, pero tuvieron que arreglarlo y para terminarla de amolar, después de haber encerado el piso, ya que decidieron hacer limpieza como Dios manda, se estaban resbalando por que se les paso la mano con la cera

Y ese solo era el comienzo del día…

* * *

A diferencia de la situación de Japón y América, las cosas iban mucho mejor para Rusia, ese día se había levantado de muy buen humor, puesto que ese día amaneció soleado y el clima era templado a diferencia del clima habitual en Rusia, tomo un largo y relajante baño de agua caliente, y se vistió con su ropa habitual, su abrigo y por supuesto la bufanda que le había regalado su hermana, Ucrania, y bajo a desayunar, cuando llego a la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba servido y comió muy a gusto, ya que dos de los tres bálticos habían salido, no sin que antes los molestara, y ahora el único que se quedo, a petición del ruso fue Lituania, el único con el cual se sentía a gusto, y el único que había descubierto su mayor secreto, estaba enamorado de América, no tenia idea de cómo había pasado, pero el amor es algo que pasa y ya, no entiende razones simplemente pasa, te guste o no, lo único malo fue que se enamoro en la ultima persona que podría fijarse en el, Alfred F. Jones, y el único que lo sabia era Toris, por lo que estaba muy a gusto con el, ya que podía contarles sus mas íntimos problemas, y eso fue lo que hizo se desahogo con el sobre las penas amorosas que lo acosaban, y ya mas ligero por haberse liberado de esa carga fue a su jardín a apreciar los hermosos girasoles que ahí crecían

Y al parecer toda la mala suerte se había ido a acosar a un inocente americano y un ingenuo nipón, por que Belarus no se apareció en toda la mañana y ya entrada la tarde, a nuestro querido Iván se le ocurrió ir a visitar a su vecino geográfico, China

Y así lo hizo, llego a china a la hora de la merienda y se alegro de estar con una de las pocas personas que no le tenia miedo, al menos no mucho, y decidió pasar la noche en casa de su amigo, ya que salía mucho mas económico irse en un solo avión, juntos, que llegar en un avión cada uno, a la reunión de naciones que se llevaría a cabo en EEUU debido al fracaso total de la reunión anterior en la capital británica

No sabía la cantidad de líos que se iban a armar por visitar a China

* * *

Y mientras, con el dúo dinámico, los problemas habían continuado todo el día desde hacer explotar la cocina, cuando intentaron hacer el almuerzo, hasta hacer el papeleo y los preparativos para la reunión del día siguiente, la cual les estaba causando muchos dolores de cabeza, por que no tenían idea de que excusa iban a poner por el hecho de llegar esposados, arañados y llenos de moretones

Y cuando parecía que los problemas estaban terminando, escucharon la puerta principal abrirse

-Kiku, tu invitaste a alguien- Alfred esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

-Etto.. no Alfred-san- el japonés no entendía el por que de aquella pregunta

-Entonces solo existe una persona que puede entrar tan tranquilamente a esta casa- dijo con cara de circunstancias

-¿Quién…?- pero no tuvo que preguntar por que en la entrada de la sala, que era donde ellos se encontraban, apareció una niña pelinegra, de ojos azules y un gracioso mechón que desafiaba la gravedad

-Nii-chan estas aquí!-y de la mano de aquella voz que apenas dejaba de ser infantil, solo llegaron mas problemas

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Una pequeña aclaracion: la niña de al final, es un personaje inventado completamete por mi, si ya existia ya no es mi culpa, yo no lo sabia, y si no pues... es de mi propiedad :p

Gracias a que SakuraHatori menciono a Alaska se me vino a la cabeza una idea medio rara, OkinawaxAlaska no se ustedes pero a mi me parcere pormetedor? y si Okinawa al principio, ya que si Japon se puede ukear a Rusia (algo que se metio en la cabeza gracias a Jujou-Panic) Okinawa tambien se puede ukear a Alaska y si se lo preguntan, si, el personaje de Alaska tambien va a ser completamente inventado ^^

Y gracias a mis raras ideas, me tardare bastante en publicar el siguiete capitulo, ya que tengo que inventar a los personajes casi desde cero (ya tengo bastantes ideas para Okinawa, pero con Alaska estoy verde) y ademas tengo una super tarea de literatura y tambien de progra, pero me voy a esforzar para publicar algo decente lo antes posible

Si tienen alguna sugerencia para crearlos, especialmente por Alaska, les estaria eternamente agradecida si me lo hicieran saber ^^ de verdad que necesito un poco de ayuda con eso

Ahora los (el) Comentarios

**SakuraHatori**: Me algro que te haya gustado, y como puedes ver, a Japon y a America les siguen pasando cada cosa... y a Taiwan no la saque en yeste cpitulo, pero en el proxximo saldra mas, y tambien habra HK/TAI, no mucho pero talvez mas adelante habra mas sobre ellos, pero ellos tambien ayudaran con los lios del ameripan creados gracias al antojo? de Rusia

Gracias por menciona lo de alaska, como puedes ver gracias a ello se me ilunino la mente y me dicidi meter a esta pareja? de verdad gracias

P.D.: Para mi seria un honor ser tu beta en un fic de Corea, pero no se... realmente creo que aun me falta mucho para dejar de ser una principiante, pero si en verdad crees que puedo hacerlo, con gusto lo hago ^^.

Duda, sugerencia (en especial estas, criticas, comentarios, insultos y eso, ya saben ^^

Sin mas que agregar me despido

Atentamente,

Khemia Mustang


	5. Chapter 5

__

Estoy viva...

perdon po andar perdida todo este tiempo, pero mi compu agoniza y no me deja meterme a mi cuenta, de hecho ahora estoy en casa de mi primo y aproveche :p

Espero les guste este capitulo, Por cierto, ya tengo beta, Pikaki te adoro! *se amisha* no me mates por amisharme, pero aun no me acostumbro a mostrar afecto, aun asi te adoro y grcias por todo^^

para no aburrirlos, ahora si, que lo sifruten

* * *

_Deseo volver a tocar esa piel tan suave, ver ese cuerpo tan delicado, escuchar esa risa tan dulce, deseo poder volver a tenerte entre mis brazos Nihon _

* * *

-esperen un poco. Me están diciendo que llegaron a esta situación… ¿Por qué se quedaron esposados por accidente y luego perdieron la llave?.- preguntó Okinawa sin poder creer del todo lo que le decían.

Okinawa los había encontrado en esa extraña situación: esposados, cubiertos de arañazos y moretones. Sus hermanos se habían desecho en explicaciones que sonarían increíbles para cualquier persona, contándole todos los contratiempos que tuvieron esos últimos días.

-lo juro por lo más sagrado, Mayu, te lo juro por las hamburguesas. Eso fue lo que nos pasó- la cara de sufrimiento de Alfred confirmaba todas sus palabras,

-Mayumi-chan, es cierto. Al parecer la mala suerte nos persigue- Japón tenía muy claro que su hermana era una persona muy abierta de mente, pero tomando en cuenta lo que habían pasado tenía todo el derecho de no creerle.

-Bien, confiaré en su palabra.- se masajeó las sienes, analizando la situación.- ¿están seguros de que buscaron bien la llave?- sonrió levemente. Estaba segura que esos dos tenían una clase de maldición, su mala suerte era impresionante. Molestarles un poco sería divertido.

Y una noche más de desvelo, aunque esta vez se debía por no saber que hacer en la dichosa reunión, ni mucho menos lo que iban a decirle a las demás naciones para explicar su problema, ya que si a Mayumi le había costado asimilar la situación, a ella que tenía muy claro que sus hermanos los perseguía la mala suerte cuando se juntaban, a los otros países les seria casi imposible creerles, y querían evitar todos los malos entendidos y comentarios de quizás que clase que saldrían de su problema.

Finalmente y como sugerencia de Okinawa, decidieron simplemente no decir nada, y si alguien preguntaba, sabían que no faltaría quien lo haría, responderían la verdad: "fue un accidente", además, Okinawa les advirtió que si los veían nerviosos y buscando excusas que sonaran más increíbles que el problema las cosa se saldrían de control y no iban poder salir a la calle en varios años a causa de los comentarios e historias que se inventarían sobre ellos.

Y como Mayumi era definitivamente la bendición hecha persona, con una habilidad increíble maquilló y disimuló sus moratones, arañazos y por supuesto, las ojeras que ya parecían permanentes después de tantos desvelos. Ahora tenían sus rostros presentables y sin huella del cansancio que se los comía por dentro. Poco faltó para que ambos países esposados cayeran en la desesperación al recordar que no se podían vestir como correspondía, pero a Okinawa le bastaron dos minutos para darse cuenta que sólo debían descoser la ropa, acomodársela sobre su cuerpo y volverla a coser. Aunque, claro, Okinawa era buena persona, pero no tanto como para coserle toda la parte superior de un traje formal a ambos.

* * *

El en el hogar de China las cosas marchaban a un ritmo distinto, la noche era fresca, pero sin llegar a se fría. Yao e Iván dormían plácidamente, o eso era lo que parecía.

La milenaria nación se había sorprendido bastante con la visita de Iván, si bien eran amigos, no quitaba que fuera una persona intimídante y que le provocara algo de temor, aunque sabía que él era como un niño, solo había que saber donde buscar. Pasaron una tarde agradable, conversando de la vida como los buenos amigos que eran, contándose sus problemas e intentando aconsejarse. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde cómo para que Rusia volviera a su casa y no tuviera problemas para tomar un vuelo y llegar a la reunión de naciones, por lo que decidieron ir juntos a Norteamérica por la mañana, lugar dónde se realizaría la reunión.

Se suponía que ambas naciones descansaban, pero conciliar el sueño es demasiado difícil cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en la persona que amas.

China, al principio, no podía dormir pensando en Japón. Le preocupaba, le molestaba el hecho de pensar que en estos momentos podría estar con el Yanqui capitalista ese, y por más que se lo preguntaba, simplemente no entendía como es que se podía llevar tan bien con ese idiota. Cada vez que Yao cerraba los ojos podía ver con total nitidez al pequeño Kiku, cuando eran felices juntos, cuando observaba las pálidas mejillas tornarse color carmín cada vez que le susurraba cuanto lo amaba, cuando el le correspondía con un beso inocente, tan inocente y dulce como lo era en ese entonces. Las imágenes se repetían como en una película hasta que el sueño se hizo presente, mezclando los recuerdos con sus fantasías.

Con Rusia las cosas no eran muy distintas: él pensaba en América, en la cara que pondría si supiera de sus sentimientos, en llevarlo al borde del nerviosismo y oírlo explicarse, tartamudear con esa voz tan graciosa que tenía, reflejarse en sus ojos limpios y claros que no escondían secretos. Deseaba, igual que su vecino asiático, poder unir sus manos con la persona que amaban.

* * *

En otra parte de aquella casa, más concretamente en su habitación, se encontraba cierta taiwanesa de ideas extremas meditando.

Estaba consciente de que, a pesar de que podía contar con la ayuda de Xiang, la tarea que se había auto impuesto no iba a ser nada fácil; Yao era una persona muy cerrada, contrario a lo que pareciera, sabía que con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a no confiar en las personas, con miedo a salir lastimado, por lo tanto le sería más que complicado saber que era exactamente lo que sentía por Kiku, y encima de todo estaba eso que no tenían una buena relación, de las constantes peleas que tenían los jefes de esos dos y por sobre todo estaba el mayor inconveniente de todo: Japón. Él nunca aceptaría sus sentimientos abiertamente, menos por alguien como China.

Según tenía entendido, el carácter tan misterioso y las demostraciones de sentimientos casi nulas de Japón se marcaron casi desde su nacimiento, por lo que lograr su propósito le seria sumamente…

-difícil, si, pero no imposible.- sonrió con convicción. Lo lograría, y si tenía un aliado como Hong Kong, que era tan amable, caballeroso y…

Taiwan sintió que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y decidió que ya era muy tarde para pensar en eso, así que, rendida, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

China abrió sus ojos exactamente media hora antes de que sonara el despertador, la luz del sol iluminó todo su cuarto obligándole a levantarse. Tomó un relajante baño, se vistió con parsimonia, peinó sus cabellos castaños en su habitual coleta y calculando que pronto Rusia y sus hermanos aparecerían para el desayuno se fue a cocinar.

En menos de dos horas ya estaban desayunados, preparados con sus documentos y carpetas, y embarcados en el avión rumbo a EEUU, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, lo que hizo que el viaje fuera bastante silencioso, hasta que la armonía fue rota por un grito de China debido a los continuos acosos de Corea.

* * *

Japón y América, vestidos con simples camisetas y pantalones de vestir llegaron al lugar de la reunión, seguidos de Mayumi por si las cosas se complicaban en algún momento. Tomaron un desayuno ligero mientras ordenaban los puntos a tratar y esperaban que los representantes de los demás países llegaran.

El primero en hacer acto de presencia fue Inglaterra, el cual se sorprendió de verlos esposados, pero prefirió no decir nada como el galante caballero inglés que era, aunque ganas no les faltaron; luego, la sala se fue llenando con las demás naciones que les dirigían miradas parecidas a las de Inglaterra, algunas descaradamente sorprendidas, otras de total incredulidad, pero nadie hacía mención de ello.

El dúo dinámico hubiese gustado de desaparecer en ese momento.

* * *

Todos los que llegaban al edificio de las reuniones cuchicheaban de una sola cosa: América y Japón estaban esposados y se comportaban de forma sospechosa.

Esto provocó que los corazones de Rusia y China dolieran, no podían creer las bromas y comentaros de los otros países, así que apresuraron el paso a la sala de reuniones para comprobar con sus propios.

El resto de los asiáticos, Taiwán, Hong Kong y Corea, quedaron de piedra al enterarse de la cotilla de moda. Bueno, Yong Soo no le veía lo grave, si no que preparaba la cámara para hacer unas fotos de lo que él consideraba lo más gracioso que podría haber pasado ese día.

Y cuando estaban en la puerta de la sala pudieron verlo: América, nervioso, estaba haciendo bromas sobre la situación y Japón, con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas, intentaba reírse… hasta que su mirada se cruzo con la de China que venía acompañado de Rusia.

Kiku hizo un gesto a América, éste comprendió y se aparataron un poco.

Dolía. Le dolía ver a China en actitud tan amistosa con Rusia, se sentía igual que cuando Yao llegó a casa con varios niños y lo dejó de lado; no sabía que era ese sentimiento pero lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, desesperándolo.

Alfred vio la expresión abatida de su amigo y no pudo más que abrazarlo, dándole consuelo de alguna forma. El gesto fue correspondido de forma inmediata por el japonés. Era tan agradable tener un apoyo ante toda esa confusión en su interior.

Lo que no sabían era que alimentaban los monstruosos celos en Yao e Iván, quienes maquinaban separar a esos dos costara lo que costara.

Si tan solo supieran que la solución era confesar sus sentimientos…

* * *

El ambiente en la reunión era tenso.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzó y no habían llegado a ninguna solución y nadie, tampoco, parecía interesado en encontrar una.

Italia como siempre, comía pasta sin enterarse de nada. Grecia, a diferencia del italiano del norte, no podía dormir observando las esposas que el dúo dinámico llevaba en sus muñecas, como muchas de las naciones. Era como si las malditas esposas estuviesen hechas de algún metal hipnótico.

Rusia y China eran un caso aparte. El aura oscura a su alrededor auguraba mal futuro a quien osara a hablarles. Y como dato curioso, se podía agregar que Yao daba mas miedo que el ruso y que éste ni se inmutó cuando Bielorrusia llego a acosarlo y ni siquiera molestó a Letonia.

Taiwan no podía creer su mala suerte y estaba a punto de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa cuando la iluminación llegó a su maquiavélica mente: celos. Podría utilizarlos a su favor, debía haber una forma de usarlos, pero necesitaba ayuda en el otro extremo

-Mayumi… .- sabía que ella no se negaría con tal de ver feliz a su hermano. Era cosa de formular un buen plan y voilà.

Mei-Mei, ajena a la reunión, tomó una hoja en blanco y comenzó a trazar la que sería su estrategia. Una estrategia que ella pondría en práctica desde China y Okinawa desde Japón, ya pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de sus hermanos mayores.

Iba a funciona.

Tenía que funcionar.

La alianza taiwanesa-okinawense era la que iba a triunfar. Lo sabía.

* * *

Las ciudades y micronaciones permanecían en una sala aparte, discutiendo temas menores que más tarde informarían a sus hermanos mayores y jefes.

Mayumi, muy segura de si misma, exponía de un plan ambiental que se estaba llevando a cabo en Okinawa.

Él no podía dejar de observarla.

Mayumi era linda, tenía la apariencia de una muñeca de porcelana y se veía tan frágil como una de ellas, parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería. Se sentía casi como un acosador al verla de esa manera, pero le era inevitable, toda ella era hermosa y delicada, simplemente no podía concebir la imagen de un ser mas perfecto, mas divino.

Si, toda ella lo traía loco, parecía que quería seducirlo con cada una de sus acciones, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban y movía sus pestañas de forma coqueta, o eso le creía él, cada vez que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa cuando se topaban en los pasillos o las ocasiones en las que le hablaba de las soluciones para el trasporte o de la pesca, con esa vos tan suave y dulce, nuca entendía nada de lo que decía… su atención era dirigida únicamente a sus labios, ver esos labios de flor de cerezo moverse de manera elegante y seductora, ¿Qué se sentiría besarlos?

Y así se dejaba llevar, hasta que ella lo sacaba de su mundo con una risa discreta y se despedía, dejándolo consternado por el hecho de recibir un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

No sabia cuando había comenzado a observarla tanto, en que momento de todos los años que se conocían había reparado en ella, lo que si sabia era que estaba enamorado e iba a hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance por conquistarla.

El primer paso era hablarle, pero tomar la iniciativa no era parte de su naturaleza, y cada vez que se armaba de valor para hacerlo, ella siempre estaba ocupada o simplemente desaparecía. Realmente conquistar a Okinawa iba a ser muy difícil, al menos para él, pero de algo estaba seguro, no se rendiría hasta obtener el amor de la mujer que lo había cautivado, conquistaría a Okinawa a como de lugar.

Aunque, claro, Alaska estaba tan cegado en su convicción que no había notado que no era el único que miraba a Okinawa con las mismas intenciones.

¿Y Mayumi? Bueno, era bastante despistada a la hora de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con respecto a ella, igual que su hermano mayor.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

ya meti a Okinawa y Alaska, espero no echar todo a perder con eso...

perdon por no responder los comentarios y eso pero no tengo demasiado tiempo

se aceptan comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, amenazas y eso...

sin mas que agregar me despido

atentamente,

khemia Mustang

P.D.:si tienen algun nombre para Alaska les agradeceria de todo corazon si me lo hicieran saber


	6. Chapter 6

Esto... ya se que no tengo perdon, pero aun asi les pido disculpas a los que leen esto por tardarme tanto

y pues... aqui esta el capitulo, espero no haberla regado

* * *

_Desearía que tu te dieras cuenta de este sentimiento, que te dieras cuenta que aun te amo, te necesito, te deseo… y quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo Nihon_

* * *

Oi Mayumi, me estas escuchado?- después de cuatro horas en las que no habían llegado a nada, gracias al dúo dinámico y su "pequeño" problema, Alemania decidido hacer una pausa para aclarar ideas y poder buscar un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza monumental que se cargaba en esos momentos, pausa que aprovecho la taiwanesa para secuestrar a Okinawa y proponerle su idea

-Perdóname, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ese par, hace un buen rato que desaparecieron y ya me empiezo a preocupar- en el tiempo en el cual estuvieron discutiendo el plan para hacer que sus hermanos mayores se reconciliaran, perdieron de vista a Japón y América, los cuales desaparecieron, causándole una terrible preocupación a la Okinawense, la cual sabia de primera mano que a sus hermanos, siempre les pasaba algo malo cuando estaban juntos

-No deberías preocuparte tanto Mayumi, Kiku-nii y América, ya son adultos y saben cuidarse solos- La taiwanesa, no entendía el por que de la preocupación de Okinawa

-Tienes razón Mei, son adultos y saben cuidarse, pero por separado, siempre que se se juntan, la mala suerte los persigue como si fuera alguna clase de maldición, si no fíjate en su situación- Mayumi cada vez esta mas preocupada por ese par tan desafortunado, y cada segundo que pasaba, le contagiaba su preocupación a Mei-Mei

-Si lo que me dices es cierto, deberíamos buscarlos, al menos para asegurarnos que estén bien-

Ambas chicas decidieron dejar de lado sus planes, para buscar al dúo dinámico y quitarse la preocupación de encima, pero por mas que buscaban, no podían encontrarlos, cosa que comenzaba a fastidiarlas y preocuparlas aun mas si era posible, no estaban en ninguna parte del bendito edificio, aunque tomando en cuenta que era un edificio de 31 pisos, revisarlo entero era una tarea virtualmente imposible para dos personas, por lo que decidieron reclutar a otros países para ayudarlas, pero antes, decidieron revisar la sala de reuniones por si habían regresado mientras ellas los buscaban

Llegaron a la sala de reuniones, en donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de naciones y la recorrieron con la vista, buscando, esperanzadas a sus hermanos, pero tampoco se encontraban ahí

Mayumi salio inmediatamente a pedirle, mejor dicho a obligar, a las micronaciones y ciudades, que la ayudaran a buscar a sus desdichados hermanos, mientras Me-Mei hacia lo mismo con los países ahí reunidos

-Hey, alguno de ustedes ha visto a mis hermanos? – Mayumi había entrado a la sala donde se alojaban las micro-naciones azotando la puerta y asustando a todos loa que se encontraban dentro, esperándola para dar inicio a la reunión que se llevaba a cabo en esta

-esto… M-mayuni, yo los vi., estaban en el pasillo del segundo piso, hace como media hora- Incluso el siempre animado Sealand, se asusto con el humor de la okinawense

-Gracias por el dato Sea-kun, pero no me sirve, a menos que hayas visto que camino tomaron.- la chica no tenia intención de intimidar a nadie, pero la preocupación por sus hermanos era mayor al aprecio que les tenia a la mayoría de las micro-naciones allí presentes

-realmente… yo… -al parecer a Sealand le había afectado el juntarse con su amigo Ravis, ya que comenzó a temblar sin control al sentir sobre el la mirada de Mayumi

-No te dite cuenta cierto- la chica se preocupaba cada vez mas, que tenían que hacer esos dos en el segundo nivel, si la reunión se llevaba a cabo en el doceavo? – bien, en ese caso quiero que todos los busque AHORA!-y mientras decía esto saco un abanico con puntas metálicas de su ropa y lo abrió, haciendo que todos le obedecieran inmediatamente, ya que estaban concientes que un simple abanico podía convertirse en una arma letal en manos de Okinawa, cuando esta se enojaba

Y justo aquí fue donde Alaska vio su oportunidad, Mayumi se había mareado debido al la creciente preocupación de la cual era victima, por lo que se había sentado un rato, buscando recuperar su estabilidad, ocasión que aprovecho el para acercársele y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ella le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual contrastaba completamente con la expresión que tenia su rostro hace unos momentos, por alguna razón el estar cerca de Amarok la tranquilizaba, talvez se debía a su actitud tan seria y tranquila, ya que lo mismo le pasaba a Taiwán cuando estaba cerca de Xiang.

El no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla sonreírle de esa manera y tampoco pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara de una forma poco caballerosa, cuando ella se acerco a su rostro para comprobar si tenia fiebre o algo por el estilo, además que recordar el sueño que había tenido esa noche no lo ayudaba en nada para ocultar el creciente problema que comenzaba a observarse en su entrepierna, por lo que sin pensarlo comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la chica, la cual ni cuenta se había dado de la situación de su acompañante, y hubiera logrado besarla si no fuera por que Sealand entro a la sala interrumpiéndolo, cosa que agradeció internamente, por que no sabia con que cara hubiera visto a Mayumi si hubiera llegado a besarla

-Mayumi, ya me acorde, Ravis y yo oímos que estaban hablando sobre utilizar el elevador en vez de subir las gradas…-El sealandes no se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban el Americano y la Asiática, pero cierta taiwanesa, que había ido a buscar a su amiga, si, y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, su amiga era demasiado despistada como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía respecto a ella, ahora tenia que hacerle de celestina con su mejor amiga

-Kuso! Como no se me ocurrió antes, de seguro se quedaron encerrados en el elevador- y con esa revelación se dirigió rumbo al elevador a salvar a sus hermanos y convertirse en la heroína del día,

* * *

-Oye Kiku, cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?- Alfred estaba desesperado con la situación, el calor se hacia cada vez mas insoportable y el oxigeno se les estaba acabando a cada minuto que pasaba

-Creo que porco mas de 2 horas Alfred-san- Kiku parecía mas calmado que Alfred, pero estar encerrado en un elevador no es algo muy gratificante que digamos, especialmente si luego de 2 horas nadie llegaba a rescatarte

Como llegaron a esta situación, recapitulemos, luego de cuatro horas sin poder llega a nada en la dichosa reunión, Alemania decidió tomar una pausa y así despejar su cabeza para iniciar de nuevo con mejor animo y así talvez llegar a una solución, por mínima que fuera y evitar que esta conferencia mundial también fuera un desperdicio.

Japón y América se sintieron aliviados al saber que podían alejarse por lo menos una hora de todas las naciones que no despegaban la vista de las esposas de sus muñecas, y pidieron comida, como cosa rara, al Mc. luego de comer se pasearon por el primer nivel y decidieron subir, rogando a todos los dioses no toparse con mucha gente en el camino, ya estando en el segundo nivel, Alfred Sugirió que usaran el ascensor en vez de subir por las gradas hasta el doceavo piso, y ese fue el inicio del problema…

Estando entre el sexto y el séptimo piso, el elevador se detuvo debido a una falla técnica, lo que ocasiono que el japonés golpeara su frente con la palma de su mano, el sabia que esto les iba a pasar tarde o temprano, por eso en un principio se había opuesto a la idea de usar el ascensor, aunque tuvieran que subir once pisos por las gradas

-*risa escandalosa a la Alfred…* no te preocupes Japón, por que yo el HERO voy a sacarte de aquí-y cuando dijo esto comenzó a presionar todos los botones en el tablero de mando, todos menos el indicado para pedir ayuda…

-realmente me hubiera gustado quedarme atrapado, pero solo…-el mas bajo prefería todo antes de ser "salvado" por su amigo

Y entre tanta apretadera de los botones, se corto la energía en el elevador, provocando que todo se quedara a oscuras, y Alfred comenzara a gritar y llorar como solo el sabe hacerlo, aforrándose al pelinegro como si la vida se le fuera en ello, cosa que al japonés le molestaba en sobremanera, y le molestaba aun mas el hacho de estarse acostumbrando a las reacciones de su, amigo, camarada y cómplice en la mayoría de los casos, hasta que las luces de emergencia salvaron la situación y al japonés de paso, pero desde eso, ya había pasado una hora, hora en la cual ambos se habían quitado la playera que Mayumi les ayudo a ponerse, debido al desesperante calor, el cual hacia que sudaran y sus respiraciones se aceleraran

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento pensaría mal

* * *

ya se que esta corto pero la cabeza no me dio para mas, espero esta vez si actualizar rapido (en esta semana)

Se aceptan insultos, amenazas, criticas, comentarios y esas cosas

sin mas que agregar, me despido

Att.

Khemia Mustang


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, después de… Dios ¿Cuánto llevo sin publicar nada?, bueno, aquí estoy, sé que no tengo perdón ya que luego de decir que iba a apresurarme en actualizar me desaparezco… en fin, gracias a un Review me recordé que un día yo fui una pseudo-escritora y me propuse continuar con mis intentos de historias en base de que hay por lo menos alguien que espera que lo haga, así que ya no los molesto mas con mis problemas y los dejo con la conti…

* * *

_Mientras más lo pienso más me confundo, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal?, ¿cual fue el error tan grande que cometí para pagar de esta forma?, siempre me lo he preguntado, solo encuentro respuestas vanas… ¿cuando fue que te perdí Nihon…?_

* * *

Sabía que no era un pan caído del cielo, pero no era tan mala persona, o eso creía, para recibir tal castigo, es decir, con lo de las esposas, ya tenían más que suficiente para provocar celos en Yao, pero esto era pasarse a otro nivel, con esto más que celos lo que iban a provocar era un homicidio, pero bueno tratándose de ellos fue un poco ingenuo el hecho no haber previsto esto antes.

Luego del pequeño descanso, al iniciar la reunión de nuevo, se dieron cuenta de que ni Japón ni América estaban y en ese momento entro a la sala de reuniones Taiwán pidiendo ayuda para buscarlos, ahí fue cuando el problema se hizo mucho mayor, luego de un tiempo buscando (algunas naciones buscaban, otras solo disfrutaban del descanso extra) se escuchó un alboroto en el séptimo piso así que todas la naciones se dirigieron hacia allí, Iván y Yao desearon no haberlo hecho, Okinawa con un poco de fuerza bruta marca Alfred, y ayudada por otras ciudades y micro naciones, logro abrir la puerta del elevador y lo que se encontró adentro fue la escena más mal pensable que se pudo imaginar, estaban en una posición un tanto extraña después de caer en la desesperación y tratar de salir por el techo logrando con eso solo caer uno encima de otro, aparte de estar bañados en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada, sumándole a eso que estaban con el torso descubierto, dejando a la vista los arañazos y moretones, fue ingenuo si, de todos los escenarios que pensó, el no tener en cuenta este, y al ver la reacción de China se dio cuenta de que su plan se había ido al traste, la reacción de Rusia también le llamo la atención, pero no era importante en este momento, vio de reojo a Taiwán y se dio cuenta de que ella pensaba lo mismo, el aura asesina que rodeaba a las dos naciones no pasó desapercibida por nadie, mientras el dúo dinámico quería que la tierra se los tragara, sin duda, pensaron los cuatro, esto era una especie de maldición

* * *

El primer día de la reunión sin duda había sido sin duda un fracaso, Hong Kong caminaba por los pasillos del edifico después de decidir que se iría por su cuenta al hotel donde se iban a hospedar hasta que la reunión terminara, e iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto la sombra que lo seguía muy sigilosamente hasta que alguien coloco un pañuelo sobre su rostro con alguna sustancia adormecedora y sintió un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Cuando despertó de lo primero que tomo conciencia fue un fuerte dolor en la nuca, luego noto el tacto de cuerdas contra sus muñecas y tobillos, estaba amarrado a una silla en lugar que no reconocía, tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado solo recordaba que alguien lo había golpeado y nada más, en sus cavilaciones estaba cuando entraron en su rango de visión 2 chicas, "esas" dos chicas, y de inmediato supo que estaba en problemas

-Así que son ustedes- el chico no sabía si era más sensato intentar huir de ese par o tratar de convencerlas de no hacer lo que sea que estuvieran planeando hacer, de lo único que estaba seguro es de que sea lo que sea que tuvieran en mente no sería bueno para el

-Xiang-kun, dime ¿nos ayudaras? – dijo Okinawa con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para el de ojos ámbar

-¡Por favor hermano! ¡Tú dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a unir a esos dos!- la Taiwanesa sabía que él había accedido a ayudarla pero aún no estaba del todo convencido

- la verdad no entiendo por qué me pasan estas cosas… - refiriéndose al hecho de verse involucrado en los planes de las chicas -¿No me queda de otra no? –pregunto al verlas tan ilusionadas, dándose cuenta que, por esta vez, sin importar lo el que hiciera no cambiarían de opinión –

-¡NO!- dijeron ambas al unísono, felices, sabiendo que él ya había aceptado a ayudarlas, aun sin saber exactamente qué era lo que iban a hacer

- y bien, ¿qué es lo que tienen planeado?...-

Ahora ya tenían otro aliado seguro a su causa

* * *

Ya no lo soportaba, Kiku, SU Kiku, tenía una especie de relación con ese cerdo capitalista, era algo que no podía tolerar, sabía bien que Japón ya no lo amaba pero, aun así, no podía dejar que ese americano se aprovechara de él, y el hecho de verlos en esa extraña posición en el elevador fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya no iba a dudar más, costara lo que costara estaba dispuesto a sacar al rubio de la vida de su amor y al darse cuenta de la mirada que Rusia tenía cuando veía a América, se le ocurrió una idea para separarlos y con el ruso como aliado sin duda tenia las de ganar

Rusia pensaba exactamente lo mismo que su vecino asiático, sabía que el americano no se fijaría en el nunca, y aun así no soportaba el verlo con otro, por lo que ayudaría al chino a quedarse con Japón y así el tendría una oportunidad de conquistar a América cuando estuviera vulnerable debido al término de la relación sentimental que tenía con la nación mayor, relación inexistente debo recalcar, pero claro esta eso no lo sabían

Y así mientras ambos despotricaban mil y un cosas en contra de la, según ellos, nación causante de todos sus males, fue como descubrieron los verdaderos sentimientos del otro y tomaron (reafirmar por parte de china) una decisión, de ninguna manera iban a dejar que la relación del dúo dinámico continuara, ellos se encargarían de hacer que esa relación fuera un rotundo fracaso, y cuando eso sucediera iban a estar ahí, como lobos acechando a su presa, para tomar la oportunidad mientras sus amadas naciones estuvieran vulnerables, ellos estaban decididos a tener éxito, tenían que tenerlo sin importar los medios utilizados

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, lo se es corto y todo pero estoy nerviosa, no han publicado los resultados del examen de admisión de la U y no se si entre o no

En fin, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, y espero publicar el siguiente en Semana Santa para los que aun estén interesados y eso

sin mas me despido

Att. Khemia Mustang


End file.
